someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Play Again
I'm sorry if my writing seems terrible, but I need to tell someone, even after five years of therapy it still haunts my every waking moment and my deepest sleep,this game called Never Play Again. Please hear my story, at least knowing someone might be reading this might keep me sane if only a little while more. It all started in Febuary of 2008, I was cleaning the spam out of my email when I noticed a email saying, "A game just for you." Thinking it was just an advertisement for a new video game I deleted it thinking nothing of it at first. A few weeks went by and I decided to check my email and I found it once again, but this time there was a whole screen full of these emails stating, "A game just for you." I deleted them all and got out of my email. A month later I decided to check my email once again, this time it was worse; this email completely filled my inbox. I had finally had it, it was clear that this email needed examination, so I opened it. The email looked entirely like a normal email a regular person would send and not an advertisement, as I originally thought. The email had a download button on it and read, "A fun and cheerful game made just for you. If you are looking for a unique game, look no further than NPA. Pease download NPA now." I was curious, I've never heard of NPA before, so I downloaded it; but not before running it through my anti-virus software first. The game was only 99 MB so it downloaded fairly quickly onto my computer, and then the file appeared on my desktop. I opened it and was taken to the title screen. The title screen was simply nothing more than a white screen with an 8-bit title which read NPA. The start button flashed on the title screen and I clicked my mouse. The game started showing me a pixel of what appeared to be Ness from Earthbound, the background was 32- bit and depicted a bright and cheery meadow with bunnies hopping back and fourth and a bright yellow sun and a rainbow. The game was a side-scroller and the tutorial in the game came in the form of text boxes saying how to move and jump. The game seemed to lack any enemies whatsoever and I completed the first level in a matter of minutes. I then moved to level two, and this is when things got wierd, I noticed the bunnies were no longer hopping around; but staining upright in one place not moving at all. The sky was overcast so no sun and no rainbow appeared. I continued on and moved passed each obstacle to level three. What I saw next haunts me to this day, the sky was black, there was a large vine with thorns rising from the ground and looping back into the ground at the other end. The most terrifying aspect was the bunnies, their heads were pointing towards the screen and they were looking at me, not my sprite, but me with big red eyes; however, the most chilling aspect was that the bunnies seemed to smile this insane smile as though they were psychopaths enjoying themselves as they murdered someome. The eyes continued to burn into me like drills as I progressed through the level, I was relieved when I reached the end of the level that I let out a huge sigh. Level four was up,next, but something odd happened, when I progressed to the next level the game usually dropped my sprite right into the level, this time the a black screen with red words reading, "Level 4: Eden." After the title of the level dissappeared, I was dropped at the beginning of the level; however, the background scene was totally black. I took this as a blessing as I wouldn't have to look at those disturbing rabbits again and proceeded along the level. The level procceeded as normal, but as I got closer to the end I started to hear whispering saying, "Don't look, look away,don't look, you will die if you see it." I then started to notice something in the background, it looked like some kind of indescribable figure. Then after reaching the end I was the figure, it looked like the head of a ghost bit it had red eyes with black pupils and it looked directly at me, then my character. Suddenly ropes appeared rond my character's arms and legs, hands also appeared having the rope ends ringed around its fingers. Then the hands started to move apart, slowly, ever so slowly; and as the hands moved apart a red smile started to appear below the red eyes. My character appeared to be in agony and the whispers, which had ceased after reaching the end, began, "You peeked, what a bad boy, now he will punish you, hehhehehehehehe." Then as I watched horrified for what seemed like an eternity my character's arms and legs were ripped off, then the game crashed, but not before a loud insane laughter was heard from my speakers. I looked at my desktop in shock at what just had happened, then after recovering I tried to find the game again to delete it; however, all I found was a file called NPA.txt, I opened it and it read, "Dear player, we hoped you enjoyed Never Play Again, as per our policy the file and all traces of the game have been deleted from your computer. Thank you for playing. Signed: Obscure Inc." Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Video Games